my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur/Image Gallery
Ep 1.: "Arthur's Eyes"/""Francine's Bad Hair Day" HUMAN,_BABY_-_CRYING_Arthur.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Arthur's Eyes Sound Ideas, CARTOON - BIG STRETCH AND SNAP, SLINGSHOT.gif|Sound Ideas, CARTOON - BIG STRETCH AND SNAP, SLINGSHOT Ep 2.: "Arthur and the Real Mr. Ratburn"/"Arthur's Spelling Trubble" Bandicam 2018-06-05 14-17-03-860.jpg|CINAR THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 07 Bandicam 2018-06-05 14-19-30-828.jpg|Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - INDOOR: MEDIUM CROWD IN SCHOOL AUDITORIUM, AUDIENCE 02 Ep 3.: "D.W. All Wet"/"Buster's Dino Dilemma" Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING DW All Wet.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Ep 4.: "D.W.'s Imaginary Friend"/"Arthur's Lost Library Book" Ep 5.: "Arthur's Pet Business"/"D.W. the Copycat" Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Arthur's Pet Business_1.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Bandicam 2018-06-05 13-22-50-064.jpg|Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 02 Bandicam 2018-06-05 13-29-54-914.jpg|Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING Bandicam 2018-06-05 13-36-46-721.jpg|CINAR CAT - DOMESTIC: MEOWING, ANIMAL 04 Bandicam 2018-06-05 13-36-55-567.jpg|Sound Ideas, DOG, POMERANIAN - SMALL DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL Bandicam 2018-06-05 13-36-55-567.jpg|CINAR CAT - DOMESTIC: MEOWING, ANIMAL 04 Bandicam 2018-06-05 13-36-58-403.jpg|Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 04 Bandicam 2018-06-05 13-37-23-344.jpg|Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 01 Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Arthur's Pet Business_2.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Bandicam 2018-05-30 15-40-12-296.jpg|Sound Ideas, CAT, DOMESTIC - 8 ANGRY SNARLS & HISSES, ANIMAL Bandicam 2018-05-30 15-40-13-437.jpg|Sound Ideas, CAT, DOMESTIC - 8 ANGRY SNARLS & HISSES, ANIMAL Bandicam 2018-06-05 13-47-41-687.jpg|Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 04 Bandicam 2018-06-05 13-49-23-348.jpg|Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 04 Bandicam 2018-06-05 13-48-31-445.jpg|Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 Ep 6.: "Locked in the Library"/"Arthur Accused!" Ep 7.: "Arthur Goes to Camp"/"Buster Makes the Grade" Bandicam 2018-06-02 14-07-48-856.jpg|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Ep 8.: "Arthur's New Puppy"/"Arthur Bounces Back" Ep 9.: "Arthur Babysits"/"Arthur's Cousin Catastrophe" Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Arthur Babysits.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Bandicam 2018-05-30 15-46-53-782.jpg|Sound Ideas, CAT, DOMESTIC - 8 ANGRY SNARLS & HISSES, ANIMAL Bandicam 2018-05-30 15-47-04-137.jpg|Sound Ideas, CAT, DOMESTIC - 8 ANGRY SNARLS & HISSES, ANIMAL Ep 10.: "Arthur's Birthday"/"Francine Frensky, Superstar" BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 01 Arthur.jpg|Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 01 Ep 11.: "Arthur's Baby"/"D.W.'s Baby"" Arthur Arthur's Baby Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HUMAN 01 or HiT Entertainment Sample Library (in association with HollywoodEdge) - Baby Cries.png|Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HUMAN 01 & HiT Entertainment Sample Library (in association with HollywoodEdge) - Baby Cries Arthur's Baby Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 01.png|Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 01 Arthur's Baby Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 01 (1).png|Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 01 Arthur's Baby Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 01 (2).png|Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 01 Arthur's Baby Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 02 (1).png|Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 02 Arthur's Baby Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 02 (2).png|Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 02 Arthur's Baby Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 03 (1).png|Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 03 BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 02 Arthur.jpg|Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 02 Arthur's Baby Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 01 (3).png|Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 01 Arthur's Baby Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 02 (3).png|Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 02 Arthur's Baby Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 02 (4).png|Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 02 Arthur's Baby Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 02 (5).png|Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 02 Arthur's Baby Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 02 (6).png|Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 02 Arthur's Baby Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 01 (4).png|Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 01 Arthur's Baby Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 02 (7).png|Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 02 Arthur's Baby Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 03 (2).png|Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 03 Ep 12.: "Arthur Writes a Story"/"Arthur's Lost Dog" ALD43.png|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Arthur - Arthur's Lost Dog Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Arthur - Arthur's Lost Dog Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING_2.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Arthur - Arthur's Lost Dog Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING_3.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Arthur's Lost Dog Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 02.jpg|Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 02 Arthur - Arthur's Lost Dog Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING_4.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Arthur - Arthur's Lost Dog Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING_5.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Arthur - Arthur's Lost Dog Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING_6.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Arthur - Arthur's Lost Dog Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING_7.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Arthur - Arthur's Lost Dog Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING_8.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Arthur - Arthur's Lost Dog Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING_9.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Arthur - Arthur's Lost Dog Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING_10.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Arthur - Arthur's Lost Dog Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING_11.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Arthur's Lost Dog Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 02 2.jpg|Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 02 Ep 13.: "So Long, Spanky"/"Buster's New Friend" bandicam 2018-06-05 12-48-29-280.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, PARROT - SMALL: SINGLE CALL, ANIMAL 01 Bandicam 2018-06-05 12-59-56-214.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, PARROT - SMALL: SINGLE CALL, 'HELLO', ANIMAL bandicam 2018-08-05 23-04-47-594.jpg|Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, SHORT, HUMAN, HORROR 01 Ep 14.: "Arthur the Wrecker"/"Arthur and the True Francine" Ep 15.: "Arthur's Family Vacation"/"Grandpa Dave's Old Country Farm" Arthur Arthur's Family Vacation Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - FOOF.png|Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - FOOF Arthur Arthur's Family Vacation Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 02.png|Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 02 Arthur Arthur's Family Vacation Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 02 (2).png|Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 02 Ep 16.: "Arthur and the Crunch Cereal Contest"/"D.W. Flips" Ep 17.: "Meek for a Week"/"Arthur, World's Greatest Gleeper" Ep 18.: "Arthur's Chicken Pox"/"Sick as a Dog" Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Arthur's Chicken Pox.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Arthurelephantrumpets01.jpg|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Arthurelephantrumpets02.jpg|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Arthurelephantrumpets03.jpg|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Arthur's Chicken Pox Sound Ideas, COMEDY - MONTAGE OF VARIOUS COMEDY EFFECTS 02.jpg|Sound Ideas, COMEDY - MONTAGE OF VARIOUS COMEDY EFFECTS 02 Arthur's Chicken Pox Sound Ideas, COMEDY - MONTAGE OF VARIOUS COMEDY EFFECTS 01.jpg|Sound Ideas, COMEDY - MONTAGE OF VARIOUS COMEDY EFFECTS 01 Arthur's Chicken Pox Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - GIRL'S SHORT SCREAM, HORROR 01.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - GIRL'S SHORT SCREAM, HORROR 01 Arthur's Chicken Pox H-B POP, CARTOON - SHORT CORK SQUEAK AND POP.jpg|H-B POP, CARTOON - SHORT CORK SQUEAK AND POP Arthur's Chicken Pox Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING COLLECTION, 01.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING COLLECTION, 01 Arthur's Chicken Pox Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK,.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK, Sick as a Dog Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 02.jpg|Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 02 Ep 19.: "D.W. Rides Again"/"Arthur Makes the Team" Ep 20.: "Arthur's Almost Boring Day"/"The Half-Baked Sale" Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Arthur's Almost Boring Day.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING The Half Baked Sale.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Ep 21.: "Sue Ellen Moves In"/"The Perfect Brother" Ep 22.: "D.W.'s Snow Mystery"/"Team Trouble Ep 23.: "Bully for Binky"/"Misfortune Teller" Ep 24.: "Arthur's Tooth"/"D.W. Gets Lost" Ep 25.: "D.W. Thinks Big"/"Arthur Cleans Up" Ep 26.: "My Dad, the Garbage Man"/"Poor Muffy" Ep 27.: "D.W.'s Blankie"/"Arthur's Substitute Teacher Trouble" Ep 28.: "I'm a Poet"/"The Scare-Your-Pants-Off Club"" Ep 29.: "My Club Rules"/"Stolen Bike" Ep 30.: "Arthur's First Sleepover"/"Arthur's New Years Eve" Arthur Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG.png|Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG Season 2 Ep 1.: "Arthur Meets Mister Rogers"/"Draw!" Ep 2.: "Binky Barnes, Art Expert"/"Arthur's Lucky Pencil" Arthur Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02.png|Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 Arthur Sound Ideas, CARTOON, KISS - BIG SMACK, HUMAN 02.png|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, KISS - LONG SMACK, HUMAN 02 Arthur Sound Ideas, BEAR - LOUD ROAR, ANIMAL,.png|Sound Ideas, BEAR - LOUD ROAR, ANIMAL, Arthur Sound Ideas, EATING - SIPPING SODA THROUGH A STRAW, BOTTOM OF GLASS, HUMAN, SOFT DRINK, DRINKING.png|Sound Ideas, EATING - SIPPING SODA THROUGH A STRAW, BOTTOM OF GLASS, HUMAN, SOFT DRINK, DRINKING Ep 3.: "D.W., the Picky Eater"/"Buster and the Daredevils" Vlcsnap-2018-06-05-18h07m30s104.png|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - COOING 02 Ep 4.: "Arthur Makes a Movie"/"Go to Your Room, D.W." Arthur CINAR CAT, DOMESTIC - MEOWING, ANIMAL 04.png|CINAR CAT - DOMESTIC: MEOWING, ANIMAL 04 Arthur CINAR THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE. WEATHER 07.png|CINAR THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 07 Ep 5.: "Arthur's Underwear"/"Francine Frensky, Olympic Rider" Arthur's Underwear Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - THROAT GARBLE, LONG.gif|Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - THROAT GARBLE, LONG Ep 6.: "Buster Baxter, Cat Saver"/"Play it Again, D.W." Arthur Sound Ideas, CROWD, CARTOON - SMALL ANGRY MALE CROWD,.png|Sound Ideas, CROWD, CARTOON - SMALL ANGRY MALE CROWD, Arthur Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02.png|Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 Ep 7.: "Arthur's TV-Free Week"/"Night Fright" Ep 8.: "Arthur vs. the Piano"/"The Big Blow-Up" Arthur Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE.png|Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE Ep 9.: "Lost!"/"The Short, Quick Summer" Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Lost!.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Ep 10.: "D.W. Goes to Washington"/"Arthur's Mystery Envelope" Arthur Sound Ideas, ALARM, BURGLAR - BURGLAR ALARM GOING OFF.png|Sound Ideas, ALARM, BURGLAR - BURGLAR ALARM GOING OFF Bandicam 2018-06-05 14-07-00-454.jpg|Sound Ideas, DOG, MIXED BREED - LARGE DOG, WHINING, ANIMAL 02 Arthur Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 1.png|Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 Ep 11.: "D.W.'s Deer Friend"/"Buster Hits the Books" Ep 12.: "Arthur's Faraway Friend"/"Arthur and the Square Dance" Ep 13.: "Water and the Brain"/"Arthur the Unfunny" Ep 14.: "Sue Ellen's Lost Diary"/"Arthur's Knee" Ep 15.: "Grandma Thora Appreciation Day"/"Fern's Slumber Party" Ep 16.: "Love Notes for Muffy"/"D.W. Blows the Whistle" Arthur Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL.png|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Ep 17.: "Francine Redecorates"/"Arthur the Loser" Family Photo Title Card Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Ep 18.: "Arthur vs. the Very Mean Crossing Guard"/"D.W.'s Very Bad Mood" Ep 19.: "D.W.'s Name Game"/"Finders Key-pers" Ep 20.: "How the Cookie Crumbles"/"Sue Ellen's Little Sister" Season 3 Ep 1.: "Buster's Back"/"The Ballad of Buster Baxter" Arthur Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL 2.png|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Arthur Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL 3.png|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Arthur Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL 4.png|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Ep 2.: "D.W., All Fired Up"/"I'd Rather Read It Myself" Ep 3.: "Arthur Goes Crosswire"/"Sue Ellen and the Brainasaurus" Ep 4.: "Background Blues"/"And Now Let's Talk to Some Kids" Ep 5.: "The Chips Are Down"/"Revenge of the Chip" Ep 6.: "Binky Rules"/"Meet Binky" IMG_3796.png|Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 Ep 7.: "Arthur Rides the Bandwagon"/"Dad's Dessert Dilemma Ep 8.: "Popular Girls"/"Buster's Growing Grudge" Ep 9.: "Arthur's Treasure Hunt"/"The Return of the King" Ep 10.: "Attack of the Turbo Tibbles"/"D.W. Tricks the Tooth Fairy" Ep 11.: "Double Tibble Trouble"/"Arthur's Almost Live Not Real Music Festival" Bandicam 2018-06-05 14-30-21-032.jpg|Sound Ideas, HELICOPTER - BELL 206: EXTERNAL: APPROACH, PASS BY, FAST Ep 12.: "What Scared Sue Ellen?"/"Clarissa is Cracked" Ep 13.: "Arthur's Dummy Disaster"/"Francine and the Feline" Ep 14.: "Mom and Dad Have a Great Big Fight"/"D.W.'s Perfect Wish" Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING DW's Perfect Wish.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Ep 15.: "Arthur and D.W. Clean Up"/"The Long, Dull Winter" Arthur Long Dull Summer Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP,.jpg|Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP, Season 4 Ep 1.: "D.W.'s Library Card"/"Arthur's Big Hit" Arthur Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP, 08 (1).jpg|Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP, 08 Arthur Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP, 08 (2).jpg|Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP, 08 Arthur Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOPS,.jpg|Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOPS, Ep 2.: "Hide and Snake"/"Muffy's New Best Friend" Ep 3.: "Buster's Breathless"/"The Fright Stuff" Arthur Buster's Breathless Sound Ideas, SCI FI - STARGATE SPARKLE, SHORT, (1).jpg|Sound Ideas, SCI FI - STARGATE SPARKLE, SHORT, Arthur Buster's Breathless Sound Ideas, SCI FI - STARGATE SPARKLE, SHORT, (2).jpg|Sound Ideas, SCI FI - STARGATE SPARKLE, SHORT, Arthur The Fright Stuff Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, RUBBER - RUBBING.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, RUBBER - RUBBING Arthur The Fright Stuff Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - LARGE CORK POP 02 & WB CARTOON, THUNK - SMALL THUNK.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - LARGE CORK POP 02 & WB CARTOON, THUNK - SMALL THUNK Ep 4.: "The Contest"/"Prove It!" Ep 5.: "The Blizzard"/"The Rat Who Came to Dinner" Ep 6.: "D.W. Tale Spins"/"Prunella Gets it Twice" Ep 7.: "Binky Barnes, Wingman!"/"To Beat or Not to Beat" Ep 8.: "1001 Dads"/"Prunella's Prediction" Ep 9.: "What is that Thing?"/"Buster's Best Behavior" Ep 10.: "My Music Rules"/"That's a Baby Show!" Season 5 Ep 1.: "Arthur and the Big Riddle"/"Double Dare" Ep 2.: "Kids are from Earth, Parents are from Pluto"/"Nerves of Steal" BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 Arthur Episode Title Card.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 (High Pitched) Ep 3.: "It's a No-Brainer"/"The Shore Thing" Bandicam 2018-08-05 11-42-16-604.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Dolphin Chirps Vocal PE024601 Ep 4.: "The World Record"/"The Cave" Ep 5.: "The Lousy Week"/"You Are Arthur" Ep 6.: "The Election"/"Francine Goes to War" Ep 7.: "Sleep No More"/"Pet Peeved" Ep 8.: "The Last of Mary Moo Cow"/"Bitzi's Beau" Ep 9.: "Just Desserts"/"The Big Dig" Ep 10.: "Arthur's Family Feud"/"Muffy Gets Mature" Season 6 Ep 1.: "Sue Ellen Gets Her Goose Cooked"/"Best of the Nest" Ep 2.: "Arthur Plays the Blues"/"Buster's Sweet Success" Ep 3.: "Prunella's Special Edition"/"The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies" Arthur Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 02_7.jpg|Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 02 Ep 4.: "Muffy's Soccer Shocker"/"Brother Can You Spare a Clarinet?" Ep 5.: "The Boy Who Cried Comet!"/"Arthur and Los Vecínos" Ep 6.: "Citizen Frensky"/"D.W.'s Backpack Mishap" Ep 7.: "The Boy with His Head in the Clouds"/"More!" Ep 8.: "Rhyme for Your Life"/"For Whom the Bell Tolls" bandicam 2018-06-05 12-32-05-723.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - PARTY HORN, LONG TOOT Ep 9.: "The Good Sport"/"Crushed" Ep 10.: "Arthur Loses His Marbles"/"Friday the 13th" Season 7 Ep 1.: "Cast Away"/"The Great Sock Mystery" Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Cast Away.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Ep 2.: "Francine's Split Decision"/"Muffy Goes Metropolitan" Ep 3.: "Ants in Arthur's Pants"/"Don't Ask Muffy" Ep 4.: "To Tibble the Truth"/"Waiting to Go" Ep 5.: "Elwood City Turns 100!" ArthurHBcarskid01.jpg|Sound Ideas, SKID, AUTO - AUTO PULL UP AND SKID TO STOP, TIRE, Ep 6.: "Pick a Car, Any Car"/"Jenna's Bedtime Blues" Jenna's Bedtime Blues Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (1).png|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (3rd trumpet) Jenna's Bedtime Blues Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (2).png|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (8th trumpet) Ep 7.: "D.W.'s Time Trouble"/"Buster's Amish Mismatch" Bandicam 2018-06-02 13-37-45-852.jpg|Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 Bandicam 2018-06-02 13-39-30-525.jpg|Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 Bandicam 2018-06-02 13-42-30-224.jpg|Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Bandicam 2018-06-02 13-41-09-449.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Donkey Brays MediumT PE024701 Ep 8.: "The World of Tomorrow"/"Is There a Doctor in the House?" Bandicam 2018-06-05 11-48-30-926.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - PARTY HORN, TWO TOOTS 01 Bandicam 2018-06-05 11-48-29-500.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - PARTY HORN, TWO TOOTS 01 Bandicam 2018-06-05 11-54-18-036.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Bandicam 2018-06-05 11-59-46-501.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Is There a Doctor In the House.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Bandicam 2018-06-05 12-02-58-850.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Bandicam 2018-06-05 12-05-43-546.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Ep 9.: "Prunella Sees the Light"/"Return of the Snowball" Ep 10.: "April 9th" Bandicam 2018-06-05 14-34-36-245.jpg|Sound Ideas, CAMERA - 35 MM SLR WITH AUTO WINDER: SINGLE SHOT Bandicam 2018-06-05 14-35-21-638.jpg|Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 01 Bandicam 2018-06-05 14-35-23-205.jpg|Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN Bandicam 2018-06-05 14-36-00-255.jpg|Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - LARGE ALARM CLOCK: BELL RINGING Arthur Hollywoodedge, Warning Buzzer Indus PE194401.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Warning Buzzer Indus PE194401 ArthurHBcarskid02.jpg|Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - SHORT CAR SKID, Season 8 Ep 1.: "Dear Adil"/"Bitzi's Break Up" Ep 2.: "Fernfern and the Secret of Moose Mountain"/"Thanks a Lot, Binky" Ep 3.: "Arthur's Snow Biz"/"Bugged" Bandicam 2018-06-02 14-12-01-069.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Ep 4.: "Fernkenstein's Monster"/"D.W., Dancing Queen" Ep 5.: "Vomitrocious!"/"Sue Ellen Chickens Out" HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Arthur-004.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Ep 6.: "Postcards from Buster" Ep 7.: "Desk Wars"/"Desperately Seeking Stanley" Ep 8.: "Muffy's Art Attack"/"Tales from the Crib" Ep 9.: "Flea to Be You and Me"/"Kiss and Tell" Kiss and Tell Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Ep 10.: "Big Horns George"/"Bleep" Season 9 Ep 1.: "Castles in the Sky"/"Tipping the Scales" Baby D W Crying.png|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Ep 2.: "Francine's Big Top Trouble"/"George Blows His Top" Ep 3.: "Arthur Weighs In"/"The Law of the Jungle Gym" Ep 4.: "Buster's Green Thumb"/"My Fair Tommy" Ep 5.: "Lights, Camera, Opera!"/"All Worked Up!" Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING All Worked Up.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Ep 6.: "Arthur Makes Waves"/"It Came From Beyond" Bandicam 2018-06-02 14-16-41-769.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Bandicam 2018-06-02 14-16-59-565.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Cattle Cow Moo Bellow AT041701 Bandicam 2018-06-02 14-22-39-241.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Rooster Crow Typical AT086301 Ep 7.: "Three's a Crowd"/""A" is for Angry" Ep 8.: "The "A" Team"/"Emily Swallows a Horse" Bandicam 2018-06-02 13-54-16-487.jpg|Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 Bandicam 2018-06-02 13-55-06-131.jpg|Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 04 Ep 9.: "D.W. Beats All"/"Buster the Myth Maker" Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING DW Beats All_1.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING DW Beats All_2.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Ep 10.: "Binky Goes Nuts"/"Breezy Listening Blues" Season 10 Ep 1.: "Happy Anniversary" Ep 2.: "The Squirrels"/"Fern & Persimmony Glitchet" Ep 3.: "Desert Island Dish"/"The Secret About Secrets" Ep 4.: "Feeling Flush"/"Family Fortune" Bandicam 2018-07-08 14-36-03-502.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Family Fortune.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Ep 5.: "D.W. Aims High"/"Flaw and Order" Arthur Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HUMAN 01.jpg|Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HUMAN 01 & HiT Entertainment Sample Library (in association with HollywoodEdge) - Baby Cries Ep 6.: "The Curse of the Grebes"/"Arthur Changes Gears" Ep 7.: "Unfinished"/"D.W., Bossy Boots" Ep 8.: "Binky vs. Binky"/"Operation: D.W.!" BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 02 Arthur (High Pitched).jpg|Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 02 (High Pitched) Screenshot_2018-01-07-11-50-13-1.png|Sound Ideas, HOSPITAL - HEART MONITOR: MONITORING, CONSTANT BEEPS Ep 9.: "Do You Speak George?"/"World Girls" Ep 10.: "What's Cooking?"/"Buster's Special Delivery" Season 11 Ep 1.: "Swept Away"/"Germophobia" Ep 2.: "Arthur Sells Out"/"Mind Your Manners" Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Arthur Sells Out.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Bandicam 2018-06-05 14-11-50-899.jpg|Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 Ep 3.: "Buenas Noches, Vicita"/"Prunella Packs It In" Ep 4.: "Phony Fern"/"Brain's Shocking Secret" Ep 5.: "Baby Kate and the Imaginary Mystery"/"Strangers on a Train" Strangers on a Train Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, MANY BLASTS, CLOSE UP (1).png|Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, MANY BLASTS, CLOSE UP Strangers on a Train Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, MANY BLASTS, CLOSE UP (2).png|Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, MANY BLASTS, CLOSE UP IMG 3587.png|Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, MANY BLASTS, CLOSE UP Ep 6.: "The Making of Arthur"/"Dancing Fools" Ep 7.: "Hic or Treat"/"Mr. Alwaysright" bandicam 2018-08-13 18-43-14-667.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 Mr Alwaysright Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801.png|Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 Ep 8.: "Francine's Pilfered Paper"/"Buster Gets Real" Ep 9.: "D.W. On Ice"/"Spoiled Rotten" Ep 10.: "Big Brother Binky" HUMAN,_BABY_-_CRYING_Arthur-002.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Arthur Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - COOING 02.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - COOING 02 Arthur Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - COOING 01.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - COOING 01 Season 12 Ep 1.: "Is That Kosher?"/"Never, Never, Never" Ep 2.: "Room to Ride"/"The Frensky Family Fiasco" Ep 3.: "D.W's Stray Netkitten"/"Bats in the Belfry" Ep 4.: "For the Birds"/"Ungifted" Arthur Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02.jpg|Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 Bandicam 2018-06-02 14-02-25-998.jpg|Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 Ep 5.: "The Chronicles of Buster"/"On This Spot" Ep 6.: "The Cherry Tree"/"Matchmaker, Match Breaker" Ep 7.: "War of the Worms"/"I Owe You One" Ep 8.: "The Black Out"/"Mei Lin Takes a Stand" Ep 9.: "Home Sweet Home"/"Do You Believe in Magic?" Ep 10.: "The Perfect Game"/"D.W.'s Furry Freakout" Season 13 Ep 1.: "The Great MacGrady" Ep 2.: "The Silent Treatment"/"Kung Fool" Ep 3.: "Arthur's Number Nightmare"/"Brain Gets Hooked" Ep 4.: "MacFrensky"/"The Good, the Bad, and the Binky" Ep 5.: "No Acting Please"/"Prunella Deegan and the Disappointing Ending" Ep 6.: "When Carl Met George"/"D.W. Swims with the Fishes" Ep 7.: "The Portrait of the Artist as a Young Tibble"/"The Secret Guardians" Ep 8.: "Fernlets by Fern"/"Prunella and the Haunted Locker" Ep 9.: "Paradise Lost"/"The Pride of Lakewood" Ep 10.: "Looking for Bonnie"/"The Secret Origin of Supernova" Season 14 Ep 1.: "The Wheel Deal"/"The Buster Report" Ep 2.: "The Agent of Change"/"D.W. Unties the Knot" Ep 3.: "Nicked by a Name"/"The Play's the Thing" Ep 4.: "Falafelosophy"/"The Great Lint Rush" Ep 5.: "Tales of Grotesquely Grim Bunny"/"Pet Projects" Ep 6.: "Follow the Bouncing Ball"/"Buster Baxter and the Letter from the Sea" Ep 7.: "Around the World in 11 Minutes"/"Muffy and the Big Bad Blog" Ep 8.: "Arthur Unravels"/"All the Rage" Ep 9.: "D.W., Queen of the Comeback"/"In My Africa" Ep 10.: "Buster Spaces Out"/"The Long Road Home" Season 15 Ep 1.: "Fifteen" Ep 2.: "I Wanna Hold Your Hand"/"Whistling in the Wind" Ep 3.: "Buster's Secret Admirer"/"The Last King of Lambland" Ep 4.: "Cents-Less"/"Buster the Lounge Lizard" Ep 5.: "To Eat or Not to Eat"/"S.W.E.A.T." Ep 6.: "Prunella the Packrat"/"What's in a Name?" Ep 7.: "Muffy's Classy Classics Club"/"Best Enemies" Ep 8.: "Buster's Garden of Grief"/"Through the Looking Glasses" Ep 9.: "The Butler Did... What?"/"The Trouble with Trophies" Ep 10.: "Grandpa Dave's Memory Album"/"Buster's Carpool Catastrophe" Season 16 Ep 1.: "Based on a True Story" Ep 2.: "Flippity Francine"/"Muffy Takes the Wheel" Ep 3.: "All About D.W."/"Blockheads" Ep 4.: "Get Smart"/"Baby Steps" Bandicam 2018-06-05 12-42-32-414.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SHEEP - BAAING, ANIMAL 01 Baby Steps Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 02.jpg|Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 02 Ep 5.: "Night of the Tibble"/"Read and Flumberghast" Ep 6.: "The Last Tough Customer"/"Brain's Chess Mess" Ep 7.: "Baseball Blues"/"Brain's Biggest Blunder" Ep 8.: "Buster's Book Battle"/"On the Buster Scale" Ep 9.: "Fern and the Case of the Stolen Story"/"Sue Ellen Vegges Out" Ep 10.: "So Funny I Forgot to Laugh"/"The Best Day Ever" Season 17 Ep 1.: "Show Off"/"Dog's Best Friend" Ep 2.: "Adventures in Budylon"/"Ladonna Compson: Party Animal" Ep 3.: "Molina's Mulligan"/"Buster Bombs" Ep 4.: "Opposites Distract"/"Just the Ticket" (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Animated Baby Cries Opposites Distract.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Ep 5.: "All Thumbs"/"Kidonia" Ep 6.: "Speak Up, Francine!"/"Waiting for Snow" Ep 7.: "Pets and Pests"/"Go Fly a Kite" Ep 8.: "The Director's Cut"/"Crime and Consequences" Ep 9.: "Caught in the Crosswires"/"Framed!" Ep 10.: "Binky's Music Madness"/"Brain Freeze" Season 18 Ep 1.: "The Tattletale Frog"/"D.W. & Bud's Higher Purpose" The Tattletale Frog Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 02.jpg|Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 02 Ep 2.: "The Friend Who Wasn't There"/"Surprise!" Ep 3.: "The Case of the Girl with the Long Face"/"The Substitute Arthur" Ep 4.: "Best Wishes"/"The Tardy Tumbler" Ep 5.: "Fountain Abbey"/"Arthur Calls It" Ep 6.: "Whip. Mix. Blend."/"Staycation" Ep 7.: "Two Minutes"/"Messy Dress Mess" Ep 8.: "Arthur Read: Super Saver"/"Tibbles to The Rescue"" Ep 9.: "The Pageant Pickle"/"Some Assembly Required" Ep 10.: "Shelter from the Storm" Season 19 Ep 1.: "Brain's Brain"/"Brain Sees Stars" Ep 2.: "Sue Ellen Adds It Up"/"Wish You Were Here" Ep 3.: "Arthur's Toy Trouble"/"Spar for the Course" Ep 4.: "Carried Away"/"Dueling Detectives!" Ep 5.: "Buster Isn't Buying It"/"One Ornery Critter" Ep 6.: "Maria Speaks"/"Postcards from Binky" Ep 7.: "Carl's Concerto"/"Too Much of a Good Thing" Ep 8.: "Francine's Cleats of Strength"/"Little Miss Meanie" Ep 9.: "Mr. Ratburn's Secret Identity"/"Besties" Ep 10.: "The Last Day" Season 20 Ep 1.: "Buster's Second Chance"/"Arthur and the Whole Truth" Ep 2.: "Fern's Flights of Fancy"/"Cereal" Bandicam 2018-05-30 15-55-23-052.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 Ep 3.: "He Said, He Said"/"Bunny Trouble" Ep 4.: "Bud's Knotty Problem"/"That's MY Grandma!" Ep 5.: "Lend Me Your Ear"/"The Butler Did It" Ep 6.: "Prunella's Tent of Portent"/"Mutiny on the Pitch" Ep 7.: "The Hallway Minotaur"/"Ladonna's Like List" Season 21 Ep 1.: "Binky's 'A' Game"/"Brain and the Time Capsule" Ep 2.: "The Master Builders" Ep 3.: "Francine and the Soccer Spy"/"Sue Ellen and the Last Page" Ep 4.: "Muffy Misses Out"/"Arthur Takes a Stand" Ep 5.: "Take a Hike, Molly"/"Slink's Special Talent" Ep 6.: "The Lost Dinosaur"/"The Princess Problem" Ep 7.: "Invasion of the Soccer Fans"/"Pal and the Big Itch" Specials 1.: "Arthur's New Friend" Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Arthur's New Friend.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING 2.: "Arthur's Perfect Christmas" 3.: "Arthur - It's Only Rock 'n' Roll" 5.: "D.W. and the Beastly Birthday" 6.: "Arthur and the Haunted Treehouse" What Episodes are these shots from? Category:Galleries Category:TV Shows galleries